Conventionally, an earphone is known as a technique for using a speaker.
As a conventional earphone (speaker), a voice coil type earphone using an electromagnet and an earphone using a piezoelectric element are known (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
A type of earphones includes earphones used through fitting into ear holes and headset earphones used through putting the vibrator on the temples.